


Meet Me On The Battlefield

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Widojest - Freeform, beauyasha in the background, jester and caleb are a good team, just some badass fighting, widojest hiatus prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: „I just wanted to point out that I thought this was a bad idea from the start!” Beau was calling out from across the battlefield from where she was pressed up against a tree, having just been able to fend an attack off with her staff.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Meet Me On The Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Something small written for the third week of the widojest hiatus prompts with the prompt "Battle Couple", enjoy x

„I just wanted to point out that I thought this was a bad idea from the start!”

Beau was calling out from across the battlefield from where she was pressed up against a tree, having just been able to fend an attack off with her staff.

It had sounded like an easy job, get into the forest, kill a monster, and then get back to collect the money. The problem was: The townsfolk had neglected to mention that there was more than one monster. Or maybe they hadn’t known, but Beau was pretty sure they just hadn’t mentioned it because they feared no one would take on the job.

One of the creatures had managed to drag Nott further into the forest, before Fjord had gotten to it with a single strike, knocking it down. It wasn’t dead just yet, Caleb could tell, but he assumed that they’d be alright. Yasha had managed to strike another one of them, but had gone down herself, and Caduceus was right there with her, bringing her back from unconsciousness.

“It would have been boring if it had been that easy,” Jester was now shouting in response to Beau, who had managed to get out from between the creature and the tree.

“Why am I not surprised that this is your idea of fun?” Caleb asked with a chuckle before adding a “Down!” and Jester immediately reacted, throwing herself to the floor so Caleb’s Firebolt wouldn’t hit her. Instead it slammed right into the creature, who began roaring terribly as it writhed in pain, while trying to put out the fire.

“Because,” Jester now added as she jumped back to her feet, glancing at Caleb, “Not all of us spend all the free time we have reading books,” She was teasing him, of course, and even if she wasn’t then he’d still never be able to be annoyed with her.

“Left!” she then called out, and Caleb had seen the change in her expression even before she had spoken. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the creature behind him and jumped as far as he could, before Jester’s spiritual weapon came crashing down onto the monster’s head just where Caleb had been standing a moment before.

“Good shot,” He managed as he came scrambling back to his feet next to her.

“Thanks, I’ve been practicing,” Caleb could hear the grin in her voice as they leaned against each other, back’s pressed together to get a better view of the battlefield.

A moment later Caleb could see Nott charging out of the woods, with Fjord behind her, trying to blast one of the remaining three monsters into oblivion. Yasha seemed to have gotten back to herself, and the moment she spotted Beau in combat with another one of the creatures, she was back to her feet and ready for action.

“Ready for the final blow?” Jester then asked, and Caleb just nodded, knowing that she could sense his approval, even if they weren’t looking at each other directly. He had pulled on the glove and before the monster had even managed to completely recover from the last blow, the giant lollipop came crashing down on its head again.

“Now!” Jester called, switching their positions around, and when Caleb fired another three shots, that all seemed to hit the target, the creature burst into flames.

“Caleb, that so was good!” She was grinning again from where she looked over his shoulder, and he had to take a deep breath to release the tension that had been straining his muscles.

Looking around he found that Fjord had easily taken out the creature he’d been fighting, and Nott was already checking the body for anything that could be of use.

Further to the right, Beau, with her staff still raised, was staring at Yasha in awe, who seemed to have taken the last creature’s head off with just one blow.

“Is everyone alive?” Caduceus was calling from where he still stood, looking at all of them. Everyone seemed fine as far as Caleb could tell, a few scrapes and injuries here and there, but nothing that a simple spell or a good night’s sleep couldn’t fix.

“We should take all of their heads back and demand the same amount of money they offered us for one for each of them,” Beau seemed to have found her voice again, and Jester giggled.

“Minus the one Caleb burned to ash,” She then piped up then, and everyone turned their attention to where, a minute before, there had been a creature standing, but now in its place there was nothing but a pile of ash.

“There might have been a head to show if not all of them had hit,” Caleb muttered, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay,” Jester replied with a smile, “We can just take some ash back with us and like…threaten to spread it all across their house if they don’t give us more money,”

It made Caleb laugh, like most of the things she said or did, and the smile she was giving him made his heart beat a little faster.

“Let’s just take the one Yasha cut off like the badass she is,” Beau now added, and whoever was paying close attention could tell that Yasha was blushing ever so slightly. “They knew there were more monsters here and they’ll give us some extra money, or like…a place to sleep and booze for free while we’re here. If not, we can still come back and drop another head onto their doorstep.”

Fjord and Yasha ended up carrying the head, while they made their way back into the town. It was only a good half an hour walk, but they took their time. They might have not gotten hurt as badly as anticipated, but they were still exhausted. Nott had climbed onto Caduceus back and was almost drifting off to sleep, while Beau was looking around to make sure there was nothing else to attack them. Neither of them was in the mood for another fight, they just wanted their money, and maybe something to drink to drown out the rest of the evening.

Jester came up next to Caleb, her lips still curved into a smile, as she casually slipped her hand into his. Those gestures came so easy to her, they always had, while Caleb sometimes still couldn’t quite believe that anyone would want to be within ten feet of him, let alone hold his hand.

“We’re a pretty good team, huh?” She then spoke, squeezing his hand ever so slightly as they walked.

“We all are, aren’t we?” He replied with a small smile, and found Jester rolling her eyes in return.

“Not what I meant, Cay-leb,” She then returned, shaking her head. “Don’t make me kiss you in front of everyone. Yasha might drop the head,” She added with a chuckle, and Caleb knew that he was blushing.

“Ja, wir sind ein gutes Team.” He then muttered with a laugh, and Jester’s lips curved into another grin.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” She nodded, shifting ever so slightly so she could walk a little closer to him as they slowly, but surely, made their way back into town.


End file.
